


Breakfast Treat

by CullensGirl82



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullensGirl82/pseuds/CullensGirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen makes breakfast for the Inquisitor and things get a little steamy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Treat

Arashalla opened her eyes as the first rays of the sun filtered through the window to her room at Skyhold. She turned and reached over only to find that her lover, Cullen was not in bed beside her. She smiled softly as her fingers found the note on his pillow,

Asha,

Come to our private meeting room. I have something for you.

Cullen

She sat up and stretched before going over to where Cullen had laid out her clothes the night before for her. She slipped on her smallclothes and pulled the pale green dress over her head and fastened it. After fixing her hair, she made her way to the room where they stole private moments away from everyone else. Arashalla took one last look in the mirror Cullen had given her and smiled before making her way to the stairs leading down to where Cullen was waiting for her.

Cullen smiled as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up to see Arashalla enter the room. He walked over to her and kissed the back of her hand softly before guiding her to where he had placed the food he prepared for her for breakfast.

“What’s all this?” Arashalla asked as she looked at the food before planting a kiss on his cheek.

“I made breakfast. I know I’m not much of a cook but I wanted to try and make this special for you.” Cullen said as he sat her down on a bench next to the table. He had prepared her favorites, strawberries dipped in chocolate, various other fruits, scrambled eggs and both sausage and bacon.

“By the Creators Cullen. This looks absolutely wonderful.” Arashalla said as she watched him fix her a plate, “Are you going to eat?”

“After you’ve had your fill.” Cullen said as he placed the plate in front of her and poured her a glass of wine, “I hope you like it.” 

Arashalla smiled as she took a bite of egg. She looked over at him and smiled as she swallowed, “Perfect My Heart. You don’t give yourself enough credit.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” Cullen said as he kissed her neck from behind her. His hands wrapped around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Arashalla giggled as she continued to eat. She was in pure heaven from Cullen’s cooking. She finished eating her eggs, sausage and bacon and was about to reach for a strawberry when Cullen stopped her.

“Let me.” He said as he picked up a strawberry and twirled it so the still warm chocolate wouldn’t drip on her before placing it at her lips.

Arashalla bit into the strawberry and closed her eyes as she licked her lips, she looked up at Cullen as he reached for another one and playfully nipped his fingers as he fed it to her.

“Someone’s in a mood.” Cullen whispered huskily into her ear before kissing the tip.

Arashalla gasped slightly as his lips touched the tip of her ear, “I could say the same for you My Heart.” 

Cullen just chuckled as he kissed her neck, his teeth lightly nipping her skin at the hollow of her neck. He slid his hands up her sides and over her breasts. His fingers teasing her nipples through the material of her dress and breastband. He smiled as he heard her breath catch in her throat. His fingers drew lazy circles around her nipples making them poke out against the material. He slide one hand to the back of her dress and undid the fastenings before sliding it down her arms and to her waist. He made quick work of the breastband before laying her back on the bench and sliding her dress all the way off. He took the tray of strawberries and picked one up, letting the chocolate drip all over her before sliding the strawberry around her nipples, covering them chocolate. He slid the dress completely off followed by her underwear. He smiled up at her as he licked his lips, “You’re already wet My Love.”

Arashalla gasped and moaned as she felt the chocolate hit her already heated flesh. A moan escaped her lips as she felt him use the strawberry to cover her nipples with the chocolate. A gasp of surprise escaping her lips, “Oh Cullen. Make love to me. Please.”

“Patience My Love.” Cullen said as he leaned down and licked the chocolate off her skin before positioning his lips above her right breast. He slowly slid his tongue around and over the hardened bud as he looked up to watch her. His teeth nipped playfully at it before drawing it into his mouth and sucking slowly as his tongue continued to swirl around it. He moved to her other breast and repeated the motions as he undid his trousers and let them fall to the floor. 

Arashalla whimpered as she felt her breathing quicken. She reached up to touch his erection but he pinned her hands above her head as he continued to trail kisses down her body. She squirmed under his touch as she felt her core tighten and heat up even more, “I’m so close.”

“Hold it in baby.” Cullen whispered as he placed the strawberry from early over her clit and rolled it around causing the bundle of nerves to slightly enlarge as he felt Arashalla buck her hips up. 

He put the strawberry against her lips and smiled as she bit it and swallowed. He knelt between her legs and began to gently nip at her lips. He used his tongue flat against her opening before darting it inside and swirling around. 

“Creators! Cullen! Stop teasing already!” Arashalla gasped as she gripped his hair in her hands as she felt him taste her most intimate spot. The heat in her core boiling over as she felt herself tense up momentarily before letting go. Her juices covering his lips and chin as she used her legs to try and pull him closer.

Cullen licked his lips and wiped his chin with the back of his hand as he stood up. He pulled her to her feet and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he backed her against a wall. He slowly teased her opening with the head of his erection as he kissed her lips, neck and tops of her breasts.

Arashalla groaned as she thrusted up against him, wanting him inside her. She felt the head of his erection rubbing against her opening and tried to pull him closer to her using her legs. She whimpered as he kissed her, leaving her skin even hotter than it was. She pulled his face to hers and kissed his lips passionately. Her tongue licking his bottom lip, seeking entrance.

Cullen slowly opened his mouth and stroked her tongue with his as he thrusted inside her gently at first before pulling back and thrusting in faster and harder. He felt her tighten around him as she melted in his arms.

Arashalla gasped into the kiss as he entered her and pushed back against him. The feel of him inside her making her complete as she moved faster against him. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his as she looked him in the eye, “I love you.”

“I love you too Asha.” Cullen whispered before slamming in and out of her faster and harder. He watched as she threw her head back, mouth open with small mewls coming out as he made love to her. He pulled her back down for a kiss as he pushed her harder against the wall.

“Cullen!” Arashalla screamed as her orgasm hit. She felt him quiver inside her as he tried to hold on to what little control he had left. She smiled wickedly as she nipped the hollow of his neck and licked the spot soothingly.

Cullen groaned as he felt her nip his neck and slammed hard into her one last time before spilling his seed inside her. He slowly moved against her as he set her feet on the ground and kissed her before sliding out of her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips.

“It’s going to be a great morning My Heart.” Arashalla said as she kissed him back before going to where her clothes were and getting dressed.

“It sure is. Want me to accompany you to the throne room?” Cullen asked as he got dressed himself.

“Sure.” Arashalla said as she took his hand and they made their way into the throne room.


End file.
